Nick's Nakamoto
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Miriam Nakamoto Fanfiction. Nick helps Miriam Train for the UFC.


_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

_**"MMA to me, is Life or Death"**_ -Miriam Nakamoto quote.

..."

For Nick Diaz, dating Miriam Nakamoto was his toughest fight to date. He always thought that when it came to MMA, no-one could rival his heart or dedication. But Miriam did.

He'd seen her train with her Trainers. He found himself relived when Miriam was on her own. It made her more approachable, but when he tried to speak to her, he froze.

..."

Nick froze and he didn't understand why. This wasn't the first time he'd asked a Girl out. Heck this wasn't the first time he'd asked an _**MMA Girl**_out.

When it came to female fighters, Nick Diaz always got a smile, he nearly always got a number. But Miriam might think that he was unprofessional. She might think that Nick was taking the piss.

..."

So each time Nick wanted to ask her out, he told himself about the negatives. That threw him off balance and he kept his mouth shut. That is until he started training with her. Training with Nakamoto was always going to be a test. She wanted to be pushed.

"You're holding back? Why? Let's fight" Miriam would say.

She would punch him with everything. Nick could feel tomorrow's bruises. But Nick would only fight at Thirty percent. He figured that Miriam must have seen him fight. He didn't want to get too wild and injure her.

..."

Yet that's exactly what happened.

But the injury wasn't by him...

..."

In Boxing, Miriam had told Nick that she'd been:

_**WPMF**_ Light Welterweight Champion,

_**TBA**_ World Lightweight Champion,

_**WMC**_ World Lightweight Champion, and A:

_**IFMA**_ Muaythai World Championships Gold Medallist.

..."

Nick had wikied' Miram once or twice. He did know that she was a boxing champ. She'd faced many tough boxers like Anderrson, Rivera Parr and Xing, to get those belts and medals.

Nick knew that she'd make the Move to MMA, it was just a matter of time. After her last boxing win, she'd got an offer from the UFC, but Miriam turned it down, and Nick couldn't understand it.

..."

"What the fuck?" Nick asked, when he'd found out.

"I'm not ready" Miriam told him.

"You'll _**be**_ ready. I'll fucking help" Nick offered.

..."

"Fuck you, I have a Training Camp" Miriam said.

"So that's it? Dick-Prick Rousey is the shittiest Champ in the UFC. And you're just gonna let her keep_** your**_belt? She's a fucking _White Belt_ for fuck's sake" Nick said.

"I know!" Miriam shouted. She knew Nick was right, but there was nothing she could do.

..."

"You've busted your ass in the gym everyday. Rousey's been on easy street her whole fucking life. Fake medals up her ass. She get's bonuses, just because she's a chick. It's bullshit. You deserve that shit" Nick said.

Excited by his enthusiasm, Miram reached out and grabbed one of Nick's wrists.

..."

"Nick I appreciate your concern. I do. I wasn't expecting that. Thanks" Miriam said. She kissed him on the cheek and he returned the kiss. But it was on her mouth. He figured that since she'd made the first move, he may as well go for it.

Miriam kissed him back.

..."

They made their way to living room. Nick hated her couch, but he didn't want to say anything. They made out leaning up. Nick was surprised when Miriam stuck her hand in his pants.

It really forward and Nick gently pushed her hand out. It wasn't long before Nick was lying on his back. Miriam was on top of him.

..."

Miriam had all of her clothes on and Nick was pretty sure that he'd need magical powers to take them off.

It would have been easier to carry her to bed, but Nick knew she'd be pissed. Miriam leaned over, kissing Nick's neck as she made him harder with her hands.

When they both realised that he wasn't going to come, she rubbed her hand against his balls before climbing off of him.

..."

"So that's it huh?" Miriam asked.

"I could touch you..." Nick offered.

"No fucking way. You should leave. You given me a lot to think about Nick" Miriam said.

..."

_**Two weeks**_ after Diaz and Nakamoto's _**casual**_ meeting, Miriam was training for her first ever, MMA fight.


End file.
